Happy Birthday
by atsuki aichann
Summary: Mari rayakan ulang tahunmu bersama para character Kuroko no Basuke! [Chara x Reader]


**Tittle : Happy Birthday  
**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and this fanfiction belongs to me, Atsuki Aichann**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), abal**

**Pairing : Chara X Reader**

**Chapter 1 **

**Aomine Daiki**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari ini kau dibuat heran di depan rumahmu. Biasanya ada seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap yang berdiri di depan pagarmu, menyapamu sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar. Hari ini kau tak melihat tanda tanda kehadiran sang pemuda, membuatmu harus berangkat ke sekolah sendirian

"Pagi [Name]. Tumben berangkat sendiri" kakak kelasmu, Imayoshi Shoichi, melambai ke arahmu dan berjalan di sampingmu

"Pagi Imayoshi-senpai. Hari ini aku hanya sedang ingin pergi sendiri" jawabmu berbohong

"Oh, [Name]-chan! Ossu~!" Wakamatsu menghampirimu dan ikut berjalan di sampingmu

"Pagi, Wakamatsu-senpai" kau tersenyum membalas sapaan pagi senpai-mu yang penuh semangat

Setelah sampai di depan kelas, kau berpisah dengan dua kakak kelasmu tadi dan segera berjalan menuju bangkumu

"Ohayou [Name]-san" kau yang sedang merapikan tasmu menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sakurai yang tersenyum ke arahmu. "Apa [Name]-san sudah mengerjakan pr hari ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakurai, wajahmu memucat

"Hari ini ada pr ya, Sakurai-kun?"

"Su-sumimasen! Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu panik!" Sakurai meminta maaf padamu sambil berkali-kali membungkuk

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa Sakurai-kun" kau tersenyum kecil dan tanganmu berusaha untuk menghentikan Sakurai yang terus membungkuk

Dengan lemas kau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang ditunjukkan Sakurai. Dalam hati kau menggerutu, bagaimana bisa kau melupakan pr yang segitu banyaknya. Kau menghela napas berat dan terus menulis

Kau yang mengerjakan pr dengan tergesa-gesa tak sadar kalau sedari tadi guru telah masuk. Kau terus sibuk dengan tugasmu tanpa memperhatikan penjelasan sang guru

"[Name]-san, sepertinya kau sibuk sekali"

Tubuhmu menegang sempurna saat mendengar namamu dipanggil. Kau mengangkat kepalamu dan melihat gurumu sedang menatapmu dengan marah

_Mati aku, tugasnya belum selesai!_

Dengan bergetar kau berdiri sembari membawa buku tulismu dan berjalan ke depan. Kau menyodorkan bukumu dan menunduk, tak siap menerima kemarahan sang guru

"Apa ini, [Name]-san?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang aneh, kau mengangkat kepalamu. "Ini pr-ku, sensei"

Seketika kelasmu penuh dengan gelak tawa. Kau melihat teman-temanmu dengan panik. Wajahmu merah padam karena malu

"Hari ini tidak ada pr [Name]-san" gurumu menyahut sambil tertawa kecil

Tak sanggup menahan malu, kau kembali duduk di kursimu sambil terus menunduk. Sekilas kau melirik ke bangku di sampingmu. Sang empunya kursi, Sakurai Ryo, segera menutup wajahnya dengan buku saat melihat kau menatapnya

Siku-siku kekesalan muncul di dahimu. Kau sangat kesal karena kau merasa ditipu oleh Sakurai. Kau menggeleng, mencoba mengusir pikiran buruk itu. Mungkin saja dia juga salah, pikirmu positif, tak ingin menuduh Sakurai yang baik hati

Istirahat makan siang dimulai. Kau merogoh isi tasmu dan tak menemukan kotak bekalmu. Wajahmu memucat saat mengingat kalau kau meninggalkannya di kamarmu. Kau menghela napas dan berjalan menuju kantin

Tingkat depresimu semakin menjadi saat melihat kantin yang penuh sesak. Dengan kesabaran ekstra kau ikut mengantri dengan anak-anak kelaparan yang lain. Setelah kira-kira 10 menit mengantri, akhirnya hanya tinggal satu orang di depanmu. Senyummu merekah dan mulai memilih makanan apa yang akan kau beli

Wajahmu kembali memucat saat tak merasakan apa-apa di kantong rokmu. Dengan kesal kau keluar dari antrian dan kembali ke kelasmu

Setitik harapan terbit di wajahmu saat melihat Sakurai sedang duduk di kursinya

"Sakurai-kun, apa kau membawa bekal?"

Ya, kau tahu kalau Sakurai selalu membawa bekal buatannya sendiri. Dan dengar-dengar dari cerita anggota basket, makanannya enak sekali

"Su-sumimasen [Name]-san! Bekalku sudah habis. Sumimasen!"

Kau menatap nelangsa ke arah Sakurai. Melihat Sakurai meminta maaf berkali-kali sambil membungkuk dengan perut lapar bukanlah hal bagus. Kau memilih untuk menghiraukannya dan duduk di bangkumu dengan kepala yang terbenam di kedua tangan. Matamu terpejam karena lapar yang semakin menjadi

"[Name]-san"

Merasa tidurmu terganggu, kau menggeliat kecil dan kembali melanjutkan tidurmu

"[Name]-san!"

"H-Hai'!"

Kau terbangun saat mendengar namamu dipanggil dengan keras. Kau mencoba memfokuskan penglihatanmu dan melihat gurumu sedang menatapmu

"Aku tidak melihat Aomine-kun. Bisa kau panggilkan dia, [Name]-san?"

Kau mengerjap mendengar ucapan sang guru. Kau mengangguk pelan dan bangkit dari kursimu untuk mencari orang yang disebutkan

_Oh iya, kalau dipikir-pikir, aku belum melihat dia dari pagi_

Pikirmu sambil terus mengelilingi sekolah. Merasa lelah sudah berkeliling, kau memutuskan untuk tidur di ruang kesehatan

.

.

Kau terbangun dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan waktu pulang sekolah. Kau bergegas keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan berlari menuju kelasmu

Saat sampai, kau melihat kelasmu telah kosong, hanya tersisa tasmu. Dengan cepat kau membereskan barangmu dan pergi ke gym sekolah

"Maaf, aku telat!"

Kau membuka pintu gym dengan keras, membuat semua yang ada di dalam memperhatikanmu. Kau mengatur napas dan segera masuk

"Ah, [Name]. Apa kau melihat Aomine?"

Kembali kau teringat pada orang yang kau cari tadi

"Tidak, Imayoshi-senpai" gelengmu dan mendapat helaan napas dari sang kapten

Dia sudah membolos pelajaran seharian, kali ini dia juga bolos latihan?! Pikirmu kesal dan duduk di bench. Oh, dia memang sering bolos latihan, pikirmu lagi dan menepuk jidatmu sendiri

"[Name]-chan, bisakah kau mencari Aomine-teme itu? Seenaknya saja di membolos latihan!" Wakamatsu bertanya padamu

"Ah, baiklah Wakmatsu-senpai" kau mengangguk dan segera pergi dari gym

Kau kembali mengelilingi sekolah yang sudah tampak sepi karena banyak yang sudah pulang. Kelas, kantin, lapangan, bahkan sampai halaman belakang sudah kau datangi semua dan pemuda dim yang kau cari-cari itu belum juga terlihat

Di saat putus asa, kau melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang kebetulan lewat

"Hei, apa kau melihat Aomine?"

"Kurasa dia ada di atap"

Kau berterima kasih atas informasi berguna dari anak itu. Kau merutuki dirimu sendiri karena dari tadi tidak pergi ke atap. Padahal kau tahu kalau atap adalah tempat andalannya di saat membolos

"Ahomine! Dimana kau?!" teriakmu setelah membuka pintu atap dengan keras

Bukannya keluhan malas atau suara orang menguap, kau malah dijawab dengan hembusan angin. Suasana atap sangat tenang dan sepi, tanpa sesosok pemuda berambut dark blue yang biasanya tertidur di sana

Kau mulai mengitari atap, berharap menemukan orang yang kau cari. Beribu tanda tanya muncul di benakmu saat tak melihat siapapun di atap

Menghela napas, kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke gym tanpa hasil. Kau berjalan dengan sangat perlahan, masih berharap dapat menemukan sang pemuda yang tak kelihatan sejak pagi.

Tanpa sadar, kau sudah sampai di depan gym. Tepat saat kau membuka pintu, kau disambut oleh kertas-kertas beragam warna

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, [Name]!"

Kau mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mencerna kejadian yang ada di hadapanmu. Seluruh tim inti klub basket Touou sedang berdiri di depanmu dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing

Dan kau menemukan apa yang kau cari

Seorang pemuda berkulit gelap berdiri di tengah mereka dengan cengiran lebar. Kedua tangannya memegang sebuah kue besar

"Selamat ulang tahun, [Name]"

Ia mendekatimu dan menyodorkan kue yang dipegangnya lengkap dengan sebuah pisau. Kau mengambil pisau itu dan mulai memotong kue menjadi beberapa potong

"Arigatou minna"

Kau berterima kasih pada mereka. Kau sendiri melupakan hari itu, hari dimana kau terlahir. Kau benar-benar bahagia karena ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunmu. Tanpa sadar, air matamu mengalir

"O-oi [Name]! Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aomine meletakkan kue yang dipegangnya dan dengan cepat menghampirimu. Ia menatapmu dengan panik dan khawatir

"Eh? Mungkin aku hanya terlalu senang"

Jawabmu polos dan tersenyum. Anggota tim yang lain menghela napas lega melihatmu tersenyum kembali

Tiba-tiba kau merasa wajahmu ditahan dan dalam sekejap bibirmu bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lembut

"D-Daiki!" Kau berteriak panik sambil menutup wajahmu yang memerah sempurna

"Aomine, sebaiknya kau melakukan itu di tempat yang tertutup" Imayoshi berucap sambil menggeleng

"Aomine-teme, kau membuat [Name]-chan malu!" Wakamatsu menarik kerah Aomine dan membentaknya

"Su-sumimasen [Name]-san! Tadi pagi aku sengaja memberi tahumu informasi yang salah! Sumimasen!" Sakurai membungkuk dalam di hadapanmu

Mendengar perkataan Sakurai, siku-siku kekesalan muncul di dahimu

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa Sakurai-kun. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang menyuruhmu begitu?" Kau bertanya sambil memasang senyum menyeramkan

Sakurai tersentak mendengar nada suaramu yang dingin. "A-Aomine-san.." jawabnya pelan

Rasa kesalmu memuncak saat mendengar nama yang membuatmu kelelahan karena harus berkeliling sekolah untuk menemukannya

"Aomine-kun"

Kau menepuk pundak Aomine yang sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Imayoshi dan Wakamatsu. Aomine yang mendengar nama belakangnya dipanggil olehmu bergidik

"A-ada apa [Name]?"

"Mati."

Hari bahagiamu diakhiri dengan jeritan memilukan dari seorang Aomine Daiki

.

.

Setelah puas berpesta bersama, kau berjalan pulang dengan riang. Dalam hati kau berharap agar bisa terus bersama teman-temanmu di klub basket Touou. Kau juga merasa lega karena telah membalas dendam dengan Aomine yang mengerjaimu

"Terima kasih Daiki"

Kau tersenyum saat melihat foto yang terpasang di meja belajarmu. Fotomu yang tersenyum dan Aomine yang memelukmu dari belakang dengan wajah kesal

* * *

**TBC**

**Gara-gara author abis baca fic chara x reader, jadi deh fic gaje ini**

**padahal author cintanya sama Akashi, tapi gak tau kenapa yang jadi duluan malah Aomine-**

**enjoy reading and review~**


End file.
